Amor a Primer Reencuentro
by pame cullen
Summary: Luego de 10 largos años Bella Cullen y Edward Masen se reencuentran,no se reconocen facilmente aunq ambos recuerdan el pequeño noviazgo de cuando eran pequeños q les destroso el corazon.¿podran volver a amarse?
1. Chapter 1

- Vamos Bella, despierta – me llamaba mi hermana Alice, que cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy insoportable.

- Ya voy Alice, ya estoy despierta! No hace falta q me grites! – le dije desesperada. Con los gritos que habia pegado se me iba a ser imposible dormirme de nuevo.

- Bella, no estas emocionada? Es nuestro primer día en la universidad!

Ella realmente si estaba emocionada y la verdad es que si estuviéramos en Phoenix también lo estaría. Pero no. Estábamos en Seattle.

- Chicas, bajen a desayunar! – grito Esme por 3ra vez. Odiaba a mi mama cuando gritaba a esta hora.

En ese momento entro mi hermano se asomo por la puerta de mi habitación y se quedo mirándola fijo a Alice al ver q estaba dando saltitos por toda la habitación. ¡Por toda mi habitación!

En ese momento me la quede mirando fijamente y se quedo quieta.

- Me voy a seguir con mi emoción a mi habitación, a ustedes no les gusta nada! – y nos saco la lengua.

- Si yo fuera tu seguiría festejando en el comedor mientras desayuno, mama se esta poniendo nerviosa. Saben como es – rodó los ojos y cerro la puerta mientras yo me levantaba y me reía junto con Alice sobre el comentario de Emmett. Tenía tanta razón.

- Vete a bañar y ponte esto – y me alcanzo una blusa azul con unos jeans ajustados que ella amaba, pero yo no. Pero si no me ponía esto íbamos a llegar tarde así que me puse lo que Alice me dejo.

Al terminar de cambiarme baje las escaleras y me llamo la atención no ver ni a Alice ni a Emmett en el comedor desayunando.

Cuando llegue a la mesa Carlisle se comenzó a quejar. Ufff.…

- Bella tienes que apurarte. No pueden ser todos los días así. Esme ya puso tu desayuno en esta bolsa, así que llévala y también llévale esto a Alice que tampoco pudo desayunar.

Me alcanzo las bolsas y las puse dentro de la mochila.

-Adiós papa, adiós mama! –grite lo ultimo ya que ella estaba en la cocina.

-Adiós Bella…suerte! - prácticamente su grito se escucho hasta en la calle, pero así era ella.

- Ten cuidado Bells. Aunque tal vez te reencuentres con alguien.. – Carlisle se notaba enigmático y preocupado y no entendía por que.

- Si, papa no te preocupes, y respecto a algún reencuentro lo dudo… - con quien me podía reencontrar?

Salí al garaje esperando ver a mis hermanos ahí, pero tampoco estaban. Ni ellos ni sus autos. Ahora tendría que ir con mi Ferrari que no usaba casi nunca.

Mire mi reloj. Eran las 7:30. no era tan tarde. De que se quejaban?

Subí al auto y en mi asiento encontré una nota de Alice:

"perdón por no esperarte pero mama insistió con que nos fuéramos, sabes como es…

Besos

Ali y Emm

P.D.: saluda a tu 'amigo' de nuestra parte."

Deje la nota tirada por ahí y comencé a andar por la carretera.

Mientras manejaba no me podía sacar de la cabeza el comentario de Carlisle y tampoco la nota de Alice.

No conocía a nadie en la universidad y con quien me podría "reencontrar"?

A los únicos con los que me podría reencontrar no estaban en la ciudad. Alice me había dicho que los Masen se habían ido a estudiar a Nueva York, así que no había posibilidades de encontrarme con ellos.

Estaba tan metida en mis recuerdos con los Masen, no pasaba un día en el que no los recordara, había tenido una hermosa infancia gracias a ellos y en especial por Ed…

En ese momento, paso un flamante volvo plateado, como a 100 km/h.

Realmente dude que fuera hacia la universidad, faltaba solo una cuadra para llegar. Con un poco de suerte se estrellaría contra un árbol. Por no solía tener demasiada suerte con mis deseos.

Llegue al aparcamiento y solo encontré un lugar disponible, al lado de ese volvo que acababa de llegar, y el desquiciado que manejaba estaba apoyado en el. Por lo visto, no se encontró con ningún árbol por el camino.

Baje del auto y después de cerrar la puerta me dirigí hacia el edificio, pasando por al lado de ese maniático.

No había terminado de hacer 5 pasos desde que me baje de mi auto que escuche una voz aterciopelada detrás de mi.

- Deberías aprender a apretar mas fuerte el acelerador, sabes?

_Estupido propietario de un flamante volvo_

Estaba furiosa pero no le iba a contestar no valía la pena. Ya me había levantado de muy mal humor como para que siguiera arruinando mi día.

Seguí caminado, y sentí una mano agarrarme del brazo. Me detuve y me di vuelta para ver dos ojos verde esmeralda, eran hermosos, pero se me hacían conocidos pero no recordaba de donde. Seguí observando al chico y su rostro era el mas precioso que había visto en mi vida y ni hablar de su cuerpo…

Habre estado en ese estado mirándolo como una idota como unos 10 minutos, hasta que salí de mi ensoñación, cuando vi una mano que se moví delante de mi cara.

- Hola, te sientes bien? – parecía preocupado y yo mas. No quería que pensara mal de mí. Parecía una retrasada mental como lo estaba mirando.

- Ehh...si, solo me marie un poco, ya estoy bien – me sonrío, seguramente ya se habría dado cuenta – Hola – trate de cambiar de tema – Necesitas algo? – y mire su mano que aun sostenía mi brazo.

Me dedico una sonrisa,

- Solo quería presentarme. Soy el desquiciado que conduce el volvo. Mucho gusto. – y me tendió la mano, mientras se reía.

- Oh…mucho gusto – estreche su mano y me uní a sus risas. – Por cierto, sino quieres morir estrellado contra un árbol, maneja mas despacio.

Me observo serio durante unos segundos y le devolví la mirada, pero la desvíe lo más rápido posible para que no me sucediera lo mismo que antes.

No se que fue lo que le causo gracia, pero comenzó a reírse.

- Si no te importa tengo q ir a mi clase – le dije fríamente.

-¿Que clase tienes? – pregunto antes que me diera la vuelta.

-Historia – odio esa materia, pero ya me había resignado, si quería estudiar abogacía me tendría que llevar bien con esto.

-También yo, vamos juntos – en su voz se noto el tono de felicidad que utilizo y no entendí el motivo. Me puse seria de golpe.-

- Si no te importa, claro. – y me observo esperando a que le respondiera.

No quería tratarlo mal, o por lo menos no tanto, así que acepte y enseguida me dedico una sonrisa que me derritió.

Comenzamos a caminar cuando siento su brazo en mi cintura. De donde saco la confianza?

Mire fijamente su brazo y luego lo mire a el, que seguía sonriéndome, pero algo en mi rostro le advirtió que alejara sus brazos de mi cuerpo.

-Cuanto hace que nos conocemos? – dije mientras el sacaba su mano de mi cintura – Cinco minutos?

-Mmm… - miro su reloj – En realidad 7 minutos – y me miro y comenzó a sonreírme – Pero es como si te conociera de toda la vida.

Mire sus ojos verdes, y por un momento también me pareció que lo conocía de toda la vida.

-Eres nuevo también? – le pregunte para cambiar de conversación.

-En la universidad, si. En la ciudad no. Por lo que parece tu también, ¿De donde eres?

-Nací aquí, pero a los 8 años nos mudamos a Phoenix - al decir esto ultimo hizo un gesto de dolor, el cual no comprendí – Que sucede con Phoenix?

En su rostro se notaba la tristeza que sentía.

-Solo que mi novia se fue para Phoenix y ni siquiera me lo dijo, me abandono. Pero no importa, ya paso mucho tiempo, aunque odio esa ciudad. ¿Y por que volvieron?

En ese momento alguien grito un nombre el cual no lo logre entender y el se dio vuelta, y yo imite su movimiento. Vi a una chica rubia que lo saludaba con la mano y el le devolvía el saludo.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo – le grito la rubia.

-Si, claro – le contesto.

-¿Tu novia? – de repente sentí una punzada de miedo a que me dijera que si.

Pero su risa, me tranquilizo un poco.

-No!!,Por Dios no!! Es mi hermana. Pero dime, ¿por que volvieron?

-A mi mama no le gusto Phoenix y decidieron volver, mi papa donde valla tiene trabajo asegurado ya que es uno de los mejores médicos del país, así que no había excusa para no volver y esperaron a que yo terminara la secundaria para hacerlo. – bufe, si había una excusa, nosotros, sus hijos. A ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba Seattle, aunque desde ayer Alice comenzó a demostrar lo contrario.

-¿Tienes novio?

-mmm… n... – en ese momento me acorde de Edward otra vez – en realidad tuve uno desde los 5 años – en ese momento me puse roja, por la tontería que iba a decir, pero no importaba – y cuando me fui a Phoenix nunca terminamos oficialmente, así que técnicamente, si , tengo novio. – y comencé a reírme por lo que acaba de decir. ¿A el que le importaba si tenía novio?

Sin embargo, cuando mire su hermoso rostro, estaba serio y eso me asusto.

-¿Que sucede?

-No tendrías que haber dicho eso, seguro que al chico le dolió mucho no haber tenido una ruptura limpia, seguramente el también odia Phoenix.-

Seguía con esa mirada seria sobre mi y por un momento me hizo sentir culpable.

-No quiero que te sientas culpable, pero no porque hallan tenido 8 años, no significa que no halla sido importante para el o…para ti.

Lo mire seriamente, y se dio cuenta que era muy ridículo lo que estaba diciendo, pero en el fondo sabia que tenia razón.

Entramos al salón pero todavía estaba vacío.

-En Phoenix no dejaste ni ningún novio…y algún corazón roto? – volvió al tema de antes, cuando se dio cuenta que había notado su cambio de humor sobre el tema de el noviazgo de mi infancia que me parecía completamente ridículo.

-Puede ser… - le conteste, volviendo a su pregunta. No podía decirlo con precisión, no había podido despedirme de todos. Sonreí ante eso.

-No te pudiste despedir de todos, ¿verdad? – se unió a mis risas mientras asentía con la cabeza. No sabia porque le estaba diciendo esto.

-Esta bien, enserio, eres muy linda, como para no tener novio o…lo que hallas tenido. No se de que te preocupas.

Hablaba serio, y con una dulzura en su voz que me derritió por completo.

La verdad era que si me preocupaba, apenas me conocía y no quería que pensara mal de mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Quince minutos después de entra al salón, apareció la profesora junto con el resto de los alumnos.

Cada uno tomo un lugar y la profesora espero a que estuvieran todos organizados para comenzar la clase.

-buen día, mi nombre es Tanya y voy a ser su profesora de historia. - dijo de lo mas informal que puede hablar un profesor.

Era rubia, alta, hermosa en una palabra, pero su forma de vestir no era propia de una profesora. Llevaba una remera con un tremendo escote, y una pollera demasiado corta como para apoyarse en el escrito y que no se viera nada.

Tanya miraba en nuestra dirección, especialmente en la de mi compañero.

Me gire para mirarlo y me di cuenta q el ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, me miraba fijamente, como si lo necesitase para sobrevivir.

Me sonrío, al percatarse de que lo estaba mirando.

En ese momento, una mano golpeo nuestro banco y los 2 pegamos un salto por el susto. Y ahí estaba Tanya, mirándome con furia y a mi compañero con toda la dulzura que podía derramar.

Tenia ganas de pegarle en ese momento. Que le pasaba? como podía ser capaz de mirar así a un alumno?

-si no les es mucha molestia, me gustaría que prestaran atención a mi clase. - se giro para mirarme - para estar con tu novio ya tienes el almuerzo y todo lo q resta del día después de las clases - y su rostro mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, pero la ignore, ni siquiera me esforcé en decirle que estaba equivocada sobre mi novio, pero no me moleste en hacérselo saber.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio para comenzar la clase.

Estuvimos durante toda la hora tratando de prestar atención, ya que la clase era de lo más aburrida.

Por suerte se paso bastante rápido y nos dirigimos a la próxima clase.

-que clase tienes ahora? - me pregunto mientras íbamos caminando juntos.

-tengo derecho, tu?

- literatura - se notaba como triste - bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo, si?

-si esta bien. - y le dirigí una sonrisa mientras el me la devolvía.

Cada uno se dirigió a su clase.

Por suerte, no me fue difícil encontrarla.

Cuando entre al salón solo habia un grupo de chicos dentro. Me senté en uno de los últimos asientos a esperar la llegada del profesor.

Se me hicieron eternos esos 5 minutos sin nada que hacer, pero finalmente, con 10 minutos de retraso el profesor llego.

Su nombre era James y era bastante atractivo, y eso hizo que me gustara mucho mas la materia.

Desde ahí, todo paso mas rápido. Dos horas después, toco el timbre del almuerzo, y todos nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

Cuando llegue, en la puerta me estaba esperando Alice, un poco más emocionada de lo que esperaba que iba a estar.

-hola bella!! Te estaba esperando!! - le dirigí una sonrisa y la mire advirtiéndole que no quería que empezara con sus planes de salir de compras y esas cosas que a ella se le ocurrían.

-que es lo que sucede? porque estas tan emocionada?-

-ya te vas a enterar, solo sígueme -me dijo mientras me dirigía una enorme sonrisa -te va a encantar! te lo aseguro! - parecía tan feliz que por un momento confíe en ella y pensé que realmente me iba a gustar.

Nos dirigimos hasta el final de la cafetería, hacia una mesa que ya estaba ocupada. Seguramente deberían ser los amigos que habia conseguido en su primer DIA de clases.

En la mesa estaba un chico rubio, con cabello rizado y cuerpo musculoso, y a su lado una chica de un hermoso pelo color rubio, ojos azules y un cuerpo tan hermoso, que era único.

Cuando llegamos a donde ellos estaban, me di cuenta que me miraban con una expectativa extraña, como si estuvieran esperando a que les saltara encima o algo por estilo.

Los dos me dirigieron una enorme sonrisa, al parecer les gustaba que yo estuviera ahí, no era que me molestara eso, pero no entendía el porque.

-y? no los vas a saludar? - me pregunto Alice, y pude notar que se estaba desilusionando, porque su "sorpresa" no habia salido como lo esperaba.

-emm..si.. Hola, soy Bella. - les dirigí una sonrisa y les estire el brazo para estrechar la mano. Los se quedaron mirándome, pero no respondieron mi saludo.

-no te acuerdas de nosotros, verdad? - dijo la rubia con una nota de dolor en su voz que también se podía ver en su cara - entiendo que hallan pasado 10 años y muchas cosas, pero realmente me hieres, Isabella!

En ese momento me di cuenta que ella era Rosalie, mi mejor amiga, en realidad, nuestra mejor amiga junto con Alice. Me sentí como idiota, no los habia reconocido! y el rubio que estaba a su lado era Jasper.

Por puro reflejo comencé a mirar para todos lados, para ver si podía encontrar a Edward, pero sabiendo que no pude reconocer a Rose y Jazz dude mucho que pudiera con el.

Me dirigí a Rose y la abrace. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no nos veíamos y que tampoco hablábamos ni nada.

Me dio tanta felicidad saber que los Masen no se habían ido a Nueva York. No se me haría tan pesada la estadía como pensaba.

Después que se decisor nuestro abrazo, fui y lo abrase a Jasper. Al darme vuelta, vi. a rose y Alice saltando de alegría y yo me UNI a ellas, pude ver a Jasper como nos miraba extrañado y comencé a reírme por su cara.

Después de estar axial por 10 minutos nos sentamos para comer algo.

En ese momento me me acorde de Edward otra vez.

- y por que ustedes están aqui y Edward en Nueva York? - realmente estaba muy intrigada y era injusto que ellos estén aqui y el no.

Rosalíe se me quedo mirando y Jasper comenzó a reírse.

- Edward no esta en nueva York - estaba seria, por un momento pensé que se estaba enojando - el esta aqui - mientras movía sus manos señalando hacia bajo.

- pero Alice me dijo que ustedes estaban allá - la mire a Alice con todo el odio que mi cuerpo emanaba por haberme mentido.

-bella, por favor, era para darte una sorpresa, ellos ya sabían que íbamos a venir, y rose tuvo la idea de darte la sorpresa, junto con Edward. - me dijo Alice, parecía apenada por haberme mentido, pero tampoco era para tanto...

- y Edward donde esta? - quería verlo y estaba segura que no seria capaz de reconocerlo.

- se supone que nos íbamos a encontrar acá, el sabe de todo esto y tendría que estar acá en este momento. - dijo Jasper - igual que emmett - y le dirigió una mirada enojada a Alice.

- saben que no lo puedo manejar a emmett, es mas el sabe que ustedes están aquí, sabe lo que se pierde. - le devolvió la mirada enojada a Jasper y bufo.

- ya lo encontraras de seguro por los pasillos o en alguna clase, sino viene a almorzar. - me dijo rose mientras estiraba su brazo para acariciar el mío.

- el problema es que no creo poder reconocerlo - le dije insegura. Todos se rieron, incluso emmett que acababa de llegar y habia escuchado lo que habia dicho, y le dirigió a rose una mirada de complicidad, la misma que intercambiaban Alice y jazz.

-que sucede? - pregunte dirigiéndome a todos, mientras Emmett se sentaba al lado de rose.

-nada hermanita es solo que pareces un poco preocupada, no es tan grave... - dijo emmett riéndose, y lo fulmine con la mirada.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que habían estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo. Estaba sumergida en la conversación, cuando vi, por detrás de emmett, a unos cuantos metros de aquí, al desquiciado del volvo.

El me estaba mirando, y parecía inseguro, en ese momento me dirigí a Alice para despedirme e ir con el.

- Alice, tengo que irme si? no les molesta verdad? - me dirigí a todos a decir esto ultimo.

- no, bella, no hay problema ve - Jasper fue el que contesto, pero rose y Alice no estaban muy contentas de q me fuera.

me levante de la mesa, y cuando dirigí la mirada hacia el nuevamente, no lo vi.

Seguí caminando en dirección en que lo habia visto. Cuando llegue mas o menos a la altura en la que lo habia visto, escuche que alguien me chistaba detrás mío.

Me di vuelta, y lo vi sentado en una mesa, esperándome.

-te vas a sentar conmigo o estar buscando a alguien? - me pregunto y me dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

Era tan hermoso, y esos ojos verdes en los que me perdía cada vez que los miraba, parecía imposible que existiera alguien tan hermoso.

Se paro, para correr la silla y que pudiera sentarme frente a el.

Avance hacia el, y me senté en la silla que me ofrecía.

-y que vas a hacer esta noche? - me pregunto, mientras daba la vuelta para sentarse en su lugar.

-no mucho, ya sabes, deberes y esas cosas...hace 2 días que llegue aquí así que no tengo mucho para hacer. - le respondí, y cuando me estaba por decir algo, comenzó a sonar mi celular. - disculpa, es mi hermana. - le explique y conteste la llamada.

-Alice, q quieres? - hacia 5 minutos habíamos estado juntas.

-esta noche estas ocupada, en realidad todo lo estamos. Vamos a cenar a la casa d los masen. - parecía enojada, y lo peor era que a mi no me habían dicho nada.

-esta bien Alice, no lo sabia.

-bueno, si, como sea...adiós - y me colgó.

Me quede mirando mi celular enojada. Por que nunca me decían si tenían planes en familia? siempre era la ultima en enterarme.

-sucede algo? - pregunto el hermoso semblante que tenia enfrente mío.

-si, esta noche estoy ocupada, voy a ir con mi familia a cenar a la casa de unos amigos, como veras me acabo de enterar.

Le dirigí una mirada de disculpa, cuando vi que su rostro se torno a sorpresa, y de sorpresa a sufrimiento.

-lo siento, en serio, no sabia nada.

-esta bien, no te preocupes - miro hacia la izquierda y se apuro a levantarse. - perdóname, me tengo que ir, hablamos mas tarde si?

-emm...si, si como quieras, adonde vas? - me desconcertó cuando de golpe se habia parado para irse, sin darme ninguna explicación.

- se me hace tarde para mi clase, y necesito buscar unos libros y no voy a llegar a tiempo, adiós.

Y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, pero sin correr.

Me quede sentada en la mesa sola, tratando de entender que era lo q habia pasado o si habia dicho algo que le molestara, pero si prácticamente ni habíamos hablado.

5 segundos después de que el se fue, llegaron Alice, rose, Jasper y emmett.

Cuando los vi, me pare y Alice se puso enfrento mío muy seria.

-te fuiste de nuestra mesa para venir aquí y sentarte sola? - estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con un pie haciendo ruido contra el piso y estaba demasiado seria para mi gusto, parecía muy enojada.

-no, Alice, estaba con un chico- le dije mientras giraba la cabeza para buscarlo, pero lo perdí de vista.

Cuando volví la vista a ella, pude ver como rodaba los ojos.

-Alice!...pasaron solo 10 minutos!

-Alice, nada, así q un chico verdad? - su tono de voz parecía misterioso, como si me hubiese visto matar a una persona.

-el es diferente y además apenas lo conozco! - me defendí de su mirada de incredulidad.

-lo mismo dijiste del ultimo chico con el que estuviste, y rompiste todo un record en tu vida, saliendo con el por semana. - seguía mirándome de esa manera que no me gustaba nada, hasta que rose y emmett comenzaron a reírse.

-cuanto has cambiado bella!! - grito rose entre risas.

-creo que me subestiman demasiado. - les dije haciéndome la ofendida, y cuando los mire realmente me ofendí. Estaban todos riéndose, incluso Jasper, que el siempre era el aplicado y el que nunca se metía con nada ni con nadie.

-bueno, ya basta - dijo emmett tratando de parar sus risas - que mi hermanita se va a enojar - vino hasta a mi y me abrazo, como si fuera una niña de 5 años.

-ya suéltame, emm, me vas a ahogar! - le dije mientras lo empujaba para que me soltara.

-tienes suerte de que Edward no se digno a aparecer mientras estuviste ausente - dijo Alice, aun parecía un poco resentida por lo ocurrido.

-no desesperen!, lo verán esta noche en casa - rose parecía tan feliz al decir eso, y yo me puse tan nerviosa cuando lo dijo.

Lo quería ver, eso era seguro, pero que iba a pasar? la relación que tenia con el no era la misma que tenia con Jasper, por ejemplo. Estaba inmersa en mi nerviosismo y pensando lo que haría cuando lo viera, y en ese momento me di cuenta de un detalle. Baje la vista para encontrarme con las manos de Alice y Jasper juntas, al girarme vi que sucedía lo mismo con rose y emmett y en ese momento me sentí incomoda. Estaba de más aquí.

-respecto a eso - comenzó a Alice - no te emociona? ¡Vamos, se nos hace tarde! - de repente estaba mas feliz que nunca y me agarro del brazo para que comenzara q caminar junto a ella.

-tarde para que? - le pregunte defendiéndome.

-nos tenemos que ir. Necesitamos prepararnos para esta noche.

-ustedes tal vez se podrán ir, pero yo no, todavía tengo 2 clases y además ¡es nuestro aquí! - realmente no quería irme, primero por lo que implicada "prepararse" para Alice y 2do quería volver a ver al dueño del volvo.

-Bells, papa me llamo para decirme lo de esta noche y le pedí permiso para no asistir a las clases que nos faltan y ¡nos dejo! –

-estas loca! - no sabia si estaba mas enojada con Alice o con Carlisle por darle el permiso, aunque era obvio que le iba a dar ese permiso, si no se lo daba a ella no le iba a importar e iba a hacer lo quisiera igual. - y mas si eso de "prepararnos" incluye ir de compras.- Emmett comenzó a reírse y Jasper lo miro sin entender del todo su repentino humor.

-si esta tarde vas de compras con ellas entenderás el porque de su preocupación - le dijo mi hermano para que pudiera entender.

Jazz asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Definitivamente, se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

Alice le dirigió una mirada de odio a emmett y este enseguida se puso serio.

-¡no parece molestarte cuando todas las semanas tienes como 10 bolsas de ropa nueva! - realmente se altero con su comentario. Si a Jasper le quedaba alguna duda sobre la adicción de Alice, ahora ya lo habia terminado de entender.

-esta bien, hermanita. - le dijo mientras la abrazaba - no dije nada en contra tuya, solo me refería a lo que siente bella - claro...ahora me involucraba a mi para sacarse su problema de encima. Ahora me estaba dirigiendo esa mirada a mí

-¡ya basta! vamos a ir o no? - me hice la interesada para que se le fuera el enojo y nos pudiéramos ir de una vez.

-¡si, vamos! - el rostro le cambio por completo. Esta mujer sufría de doble personalidad. De eso estaba segura.

Nos agarro a Rose y a mi del brazo, mientras jazz y Emmett nos seguían.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y nos reunimos todos en el auto de Alice.

-tu y rose se van en tu auto -le dijo a Emmett - Jasper, Bells y yo en el mío.

-espera Alice, yo traje mi auto, por si note acuerdas y tu ni emmett me esperaron esta mañana. - le eche en cara.

-esta bien, esta bien - me volvió a dirigir esa mirada enojada y tenia ganas de decirle tantas cosas pero ya se habia subido a su porche.

Me dirigí a mi auto y no pude evitar mirar el volvo que se encontraba al otro lado.

Me subí a mi auto, cuando vi algo moverse dentro del auto contiguo. Se abrió la ventanilla y yo baje la misma.

-escapándote en el primer día de clases? - me dirigió una sonrisa picara y no pude evitar reírme.

-en realidad, mi hermana me esta obligando y mis papas le dieron permiso para que me obligara - y comenzó a reírse tímidamente.

-y que sucede si no vas? - pregunto con un brillo en los ojos como si estuviera planeando algo e hizo que me quedara tildada en sus hermosos ojos haciéndome recordar a Edward.

Tuve unas repentinas ganas de escaparme, pero de hacerlo con el, pero apenas lo conocía, podía ser el violador mas peligroso del pueblo y yo saliendo con el.

Una bocina ensordecedora me saco de mi ensoñación y me apresure contestar.

-moriré asesinada - y mire el porche amarillo que me estaba empezando a caer mal. Lo mire de nuevo y bufe.

Comenzó a reírse, al parecer le parecía divertida mi tortura.

-esta bien, vete de una vez, no quiero verte muerta. - dijo mientras asentía hacia el coche de Alice, me gire hacia el auto pero Alice se dio vuelta mirando a Rosalie. - nos vemos est...mañana!

-si, hasta mañana. - y le sonreí mientras el hacia lo mismo y puse en marcha el auto para dirigirme hacia donde estaba Alice echando chispas.

Sono mi celular, era demasiado obvio quien era.

-¿que sucede Alice?

-que hacías? hace horas q te estamos esperando - a veces además de insoportable, llegaba a ser un poco exagerada, apenas habían pasado 5 minutos.-eso no importa! puedes salir de una vez? se nos va a hacer tarde. - esto ultimo era mentira, era demasiado temprano.-con quien estabas? - parecía intrigada y un poco emocionada.

-q te importa. Ya, arranca!

Por suerte colgó el teléfono y comenzamos a dirigirnos al centro comercial.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

-Mama, ya me voy –le grite a Renée mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo, tratando de escapar de sus interrogatorios…pero no lo logre.

-¿A donde vas, Edward? –ya estaba en la puerta apunto de abrirla pero Renée me freno -¡Ven aquí Edward!

Parecía enojada. Me aleje lo mas rápido de la puerta y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

-¿adonde vas Eddi? –la voz le cambio por completo, el grito que dio hace 5 segundos era de total furia, y ahora en su voz se podía notar toda la dulzura del mundo que la usaba solo para su conveniencia.

-salgo con Seth y estoy algo apurado mama –dije mientras miraba el reloj, me quedaban 10 minutos ya que a las 4:30 tenia que estar en su casa.

-¿y a donde van? –ese tono dulce seguía y ahora se le sumaba esa sonrisa de "felicidad", y la verdad no se que era lo que mas miedo me daba, pero todo junto era aterrador y no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba planeando.

-vamos a ir al cine y después a ir a comer por ahí. No te preocupes voy a llegar antes de las 11 –le dije estoy y me di media vuela para dirigirme a la puerta de nuevo.

-¡Eso espero! –se puso enfrente mío impidiendo q siga caminando. Y la vedad…no me esperaba otra cosa. -¡espero que llegues antes de las 8 para cenar con los Cullen! –y esa voz de furia volvió nuevamente.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la presencia de Rosalíe en la cocina cuando se empezó a reír, me di vuelta y la fulmine con la mirada.

-¡mama, por favor, los voy a ver todos los días! no hace falta.

-¡si hace falta! Porque nos vamos a reunir las 2 familias después de 10 años, y si tu sigues escapando de tus hermanos y de los Cullen en la universidad como lo hiciste hoy, creo que va a ser un poco difícil que los veas todos los días –dijo casi gritando, mientras me alejaba de ella y a la vez de la puerta.

Le dirigí otra mirada asesina a Rosalíe, y me prometí a mi mismo que la rubia iba a morir,

-lo que paso fue…complicado. –me dirigí a Rose – ¡y tu no hables si no sabes!

-¿Qué paso, hermanito? No te creas que no nos dimos cuenta de lo q hiciste.

Realmente no entiendo a donde querías llegar – no le conteste, simplemente la seguí mirando con el odio que podía – y mira, si estas alterado porque por fin te diste cuenta de que eso a lo que llamas novia te engaña, no te descargues con nosotros.

- ¡no te metas en mi vida!

-¡no le hables así a tu hermana, Edward! – dijo Charlie que acababa de llegar, y pude ver en la cara de Rosalíe una sonrisa de satisfacción. – ¿que es lo que sucede?

- quiero salir con Seth y mama no me deja. – en estos asuntos Charlie siempre se ponía de mi lado, excepto cuando en la discusión estaba involucrada Rosalíe, ahí siempre la favorita era ella.

-no quiere venir a la cena de esta noche, es por eso que no estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Renée. Ahora se iba a poner de su lado.

-¿y por que no quieres? – pregunto Charlie dirigiendo se a mi.

- no es que no quiera – bufe, estaba cansado de darle explicaciones a todo el mundo – lo que pasa es que hace bastante que con Seth estamos organizando esta salida y yo no tengo la culpa de que justo este día a ustedes se les ocurra hacer una cena formal. – en realidad, la salida la organizamos ayer por la tarde pero obviamente a ellos no les iba a decir que el verdadero motivo era Bella.

-esta bien, puedes ir, pero te quiero a ti antes de las 8, lo de hoy a la noche lo dejan para otro día que tengas tiempo. ¿Entendido?

- esta bien, si, entendido… - si hubiese sido cualquier otra cosa me hubiese podido escapar con mas facilidad.

-¿va Jake también? – pregunto mi papa sorprendiéndome.

-no, no va – bufe y me dirigí a la puerta para salir de una vez.

Una vez fuera, me dirigí a mi volvo para ir a la casa de Seth.

Cunado llegue, me encontré con el auto de Jacob estacionado enfrente de la casa.

No quería bajar y encontrarme con el, a lo que decidí quedarme en el auto.

Jake era insoportable cuando se enojaba de la cosa más insignificante por ejemplo; enojarse porque queríamos ir a ver una película romántica y él una de terror demasiado sangrienta para mi gusto. En estas ocasiones lo mejor que podíamos hacer era ignorarnos, pero Seth…realmente no sabía de donde sacaba su paciencia, soportando su enojo por todo y criticando todo lo que le cruzaba.

Volví a tocar la bocina y lo llame por teléfono por si no me escuchaba.

Atendió Jake.

-¿puedes decirle a Seth que salga por favor? Lo estoy esperando afuera. – dije sonando indiferente a quien le hablaba.

-si, ya escucho tu auto, tu bocina, todo. No te preocupes, esta buscando la billetera que no la encuentra por ningún lado – me respondió entre risas y no pude evitar unirme a el. Seth era un desastre. Siempre perdía la billetera y/o el celular.

-¡ya la encontré! – Se escucho el grito de Seth en el fondo – ahora me falta encontrar mi celular.

Jake y yo comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

-Seth, ¡yo tengo tu celular! Y estoy hablando con Edward – y se escucho un golpe que seguramente era la mano de Jacob contra la cabeza de Seth.

Comencé a reírme de nuevo. Era obvio que ninguno de los 2 nunca iban a madurar.

-oh, esta bien, dámelo, así ya me voy.

Jake cortó la llamada y yo cerré mi celular esperando a que salieran.

Cuando los vi salir puse en marcha el auto esperando a que Seth subiera.

Inesperadamente Jacob se asomo por mi ventanilla.

-¿estas apurado, Eddi? – me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Lo mire con furia. Odiaba que me dijera Eddi. – no te enojes, Edward, era una broma.

Mire a Seth que ya estaba sentado en el auto. Me dirigí a Jake para que saliera y que de una vez pudiéramos irnos.

Puse el cambio para arrancar y en ese momento Jacob me detuvo.

-espera – Seth empezó a reírse y parecía impaciente por lo que estaba por decir – ¿te molestaría – trago saliva – mucho, que valla con ustedes?

No lo mire, pero de la manera en la que se reía Seth debería ser de lo mas cómica su cara. Lo mejor de pelearse con Jacob era ver después de 2 días como se disculpaba.

No pude evitar ahogar una risa.

-pensé que no te gustaban los vampiros – seguí mirando al frente, evitando no mirarlo a la cara para no largarme a reír a carcajadas – pero si, según tu, quieres sufrir, sube que la película empieza a las 5.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como sonreía.

¿y q cuentas de nuevo, Eddi? – pregunto una vez dentro del auto.

- mmm… dos cosas; 1: no me digas Eddi y 2: tengo que estar en casa antes de las 8, así que les debo la cena para otro día.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que tenías todo el día libre. – me dijo Seth.

-es que volvieron los Cullen – dije, mirando la expresión de Jake por el espejo retrovisor – y hoy vienen a cenar a mi casa y no me pude escapar para no estar allí esa noche. – Jake me miraba con incredulidad - Charlie me mata si no voy.

¿y cual es el problema? ¡Hace muchísimo tiempo que no los ves!

- ¡espera! ¿Quién dijiste? ¿Los Cullen? – pregunto Jacob poniéndose serio de golpe. Asentí con la cabeza – no te culpo, yo también los odios.

-¡no los odio Jake! Al contrario, hoy la vi a Bella en la universidad y es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto! Pero ella no me reconoció, y me da miedo que se encuentre con "Edward" – dije encomillando la última palabra. – no nos quedamos en muy buenas relaciones cuando se fueron. – mire a Jacob y Seth se rió bajo. Era obvio que el culpable era él.

-¿y que vas a hacer esta noche? – dijo Seth.

-es lo mismo que me pregunto yo – asentí, mirando hacia delante, tratando de pensar en algo pero no tenia escapatoria.

-¿puedo acompañarte? – pregunto Jake. Lo mire fijo tratando de entender a que se refería.

-¿adonde? – le pregunte.

a la cena – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – me gustaría verlos, en especial a Bella. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. . y por su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

-no creo que a ella le agrade verte. ¡Te odia, siempre te odio! ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? – le dije con una mirada de incredulidad. Era tan obvio, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de eso.

-me alegro que el sentimiento sea mutuo – dijo mientras se recostaba sobre el asiento y miraba por la ventanilla.

No entendía el porque Jacob odiaba tanto a Bella. Ella nunca le había echo nada. Podía entender el porque ella lo odiaba a el, y no la culpo. Siempre que estábamos juntos, el llegaba y nos separaba y cuando lograba que Bella se fuera llorando, se sentía victorioso. Era estupido para mí. Nunca comprendí porque le encantaba hacer eso.

-¡eso paso hace ya 10 años! – Dijo Seth – ¿no creen que ya son un poco más maduros como para seguir odiándose por lo que se hacían cuando tenían 8 años?

-cuando te refieres a maduro, me imagino que te estas refiriendo a Bella ¿verdad? En ese caso, si, tienes razón… - dije y Seth y yo comenzamos a reírnos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la mirada asesina que nos enviaba de Jacob desde el asiento trasero y nos quedamos callados.

Cinco minutos después llegamos al cine y fuimos a sacar las entrada.

Cuando fue nuestro turno fui yo quien hablo ya que Seth era demasiado timido y Jacob ni siquiera sabia como se llama la película.

-tres entradas para crepúsculo por favor – le dije a la chica q estaba detrás del mostrador.

Mientras ella me entregaba las entradas y yo pagaba, vi a Seth que se iba a comprar las gaseosas y algo para comer.

Ya con las entradas nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Seth.

-¿a quien se le ocurre ponerle de nombre a una película crepúsculo? – se quejo Jacob, con tono de burla.

Intente ignorar su comentario, y seguimos caminando hacia la sala donde daban la película.

**Bella POV**

Cuando íbamos hacia el centro comercial, Alice me llamo al celular para decirme que Renée había llamado a Rosalíe porque necesitaba que la ayudara en la cena de esta noche y Emmett la llevaría a su casa para luego reunirse con nosotros allá.

Toda la tarde nos la pasamos yendo de un negocio a otro. Hasta que finalmente consiguió comprar mas ropa de la necesaria y llenar el baúl de su auto y el mío.

Llegamos a mi casa cerca de las 6, para comenzar a prepararnos.

Pero Jasper se tuvo q ir, no sin antes de que Alice le diera 6 bolsas que habíamos acabado de comprar con ropa para el, Rose y Edward.

Faltaba media hora para la cena, y con Alice ya nos estábamos terminando de preparar.

-¿estas nerviosa? – me pregunto Alice mientras se terminaba de maquillar.

-¿por que debería estarlo? – pregunte, mientras daba mi 5ta vuelta alrededor de la habitación.

-¿lo dice enserio? Mírate como estas. ¡De esta forma nos vas a poner nerviosos a todos! Cálmate por favor. Todo va a salir bien.

Seguro, lo decía porque ella siempre se llevo bien con Jasper y parece que después de 10 años es como si nunca se hubiesen separado, pero las cosas con Edward nunca fueron iguales a las de Alice y Jazz.

-¡chicas bajen! Vamos a llegar tarde. – grito Carlisle desde abajo.

Ok, si hacia 2 horas estaba nerviosa lo de ahora era indescriptible.

-no te preocupes Bells, todo va a salir bien. Estas hermosa. – y me abrazo.

-¡gracias Ali!

Bajamos corriendo las escaleras y yo teniendo cuidado de no matarme en el intento, llegue sana y salva.

Fuimos hasta el garaje y nos subimos al Mercedes de Carlisle.

Una vez sentada en asiento trasero y comenzaron a temblarme las piernas, sabiendo que de la manera que conducía mi papa estaríamos en la casa de los masen en menos de 10 minutos.

En ese momento no pude evitar acordarme del chico del volvo, que por cierto no le había preguntado el nombre. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Aagghh.

En fin, desde la hora del almuerzo, el y Edward habían estado ocupando toda mi mente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Masen estaba mucho peor.

Y sin tener en cuenta que Carlisle estacione detrás de un volvo plateado, lo cual no ayudo mucho a mi respiración que ya estaba mas agitada de lo normal.

Seguramente el chico del volvo era amigo de Edward o algo por estilo.

Por un breve momento se me cruzo otra posibilidad…pero la descarte por completo. No podía ser, si ese chico hubiese sido Edward me lo hubiese dicho, me lo tendría que haber dicho.

_Cálmate Bella, quizá solo son amigos. No tenía porque mentirme._

Cuando me di cuenta, todos ya se habían bajado del auto y yo era la única que estaba arriba mientras todos me estaban diciendo que saliera de una vez.

No podía hacer mas nada, ya estaba aquí.

Lo que único que podía hacer era pedirle a todos los santos que no fueran la misma persona. No es que me fuera a desilusionar o algo, pero no quería decepcionarme el primer día, por haberme mentido.

Ya estábamos en el porche y Esme toco el timbre a la espera que abrieran la puerta.

**Edward POV**

A la salida del cine deje a Seth y a Jake en sus respectivas casas.

Cuando llegue a la mía solo faltaban 10 minutos para que llegaran los Cullen. Deje mi auto en el frente de la casa, no tenia tiempo para guardarlo en el garaje.

Baje lo mas rápido que pude y entre a la casa. Por lo menos había cumplido mi palabra y llegue antes de las 8. Eso me alivio un poco al ver que todos ya estaban vestidos y solo esperando que llegaran los invitados.

Subí a mi habitación, a cambiarme y vi que Jasper se había levantado y me estaba siguiendo.

-¿como la pasaron? – me pregunto cuando ya estábamos en mi habitación.

-bien, gracias. ¿Que es esto? – pregunte, señalando las 2 bolsas que estaban sobre mi cama.

-ropa. – Dijo como si fuera algo obvio – lo compro Alice para ti – y comenzó a sacar todo lo que estaba dentro y dejarlo sobre la cama – póntelo.

-¿y por que me lo compro? - no entendí el porque ella se había encargado de comprarme ropa a mi.

-no lo se. Esa chica esta loca, Edward. Es una desquiciada por las compras. ¡Les compro ropa a todos! Incluso a Rose y a mi.

Era raro que Jasper hablara así de Alice, por lo que sabia hasta ahora se había enamorado a primera vista esta mañana cuando la vio.

-¿no era que tu estabas perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que la viste? – le pregunte.

-si, y lo estoy, pero la sueltas en un centro comercial con una tarjeta de crédito y realmente no tiene limites, se enloquece por completo, es irreconocible. Créeme, da miedo.

No pude evitar reírme de la manera en la que Jasper la describía y los gestos que hacia.

-debes estar muy enamorado para poder soportar esa tortura. – dije riendo mientras el se unía a mis risas.

-si, la verdad que tienes razón.

Seguí cambiándome, concentrado en lo que podría pasar esta noche, hasta que la pregunta de Jasper me puso mas nervioso.

-¿y que es lo que piensas hacer? – lo miro trate de encontrar en cualquier cosa una solución pero no la encontré.

- no lo se.

Y era la verdad, no tenia idea. Solo iba a esperar a que llegaran y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Y no se me ocurría nada mejor que hacer.

Justo cuando ya me había terminado de cambiar y estábamos bajando las escaleras, sono el timbre. Lo único que hice fue mirar fijo a Jasper, mientras me devolvía la mirada, y quedarme paralizado a mitad de estas.


End file.
